Town of Salem - Object Edition
ToS - OE is based on the Town of Salem game made by Blank Media. Role List Citizens Unknown Role * Flower * Eraser * Woody * Firey (Surv, Witch, WW) * Coiny (suspicious) * OJ * Knife * Marshmallow * Balloon * Cup * Map * Button * Basketball * Baseball * Phone * Lego * Jigsaw * Mirror * Button * Party Hat * Scissors * Pear * Baguette * Shieldy * Candy * Globe * Locky * Disc * Boxing Glove Neutral * Apple (Arsonist) Season 1 Day 1 Apple: Mornin'. Firey: I wish I never moved here. Coiny: Me neither. Not with YOU! -Firey and Coiny slap each other- Lego: I heard there were some serial killers and arsonists and Mafia... Everybody but Lego: Mafia?! Lego: Yes. Team of organized crime. They're going to kill us, one by one, unless we do something about it. Disc: Yes. We should. Baguette: Si la mafia va attaquer et tuer, nous devrions être prêts. (If the Mafia is going to attack and kill us, we should be ready.) Candy: -yawn- I'm getting tired. It's already 9:30. We should get some sleep. Night 1 Consort: What should we do? Godfather: I feel as if we should not kill anybody tonight to avoid suspicion. If so, we will definetely kill someone we hate; and the town will suspect that we killed them. Consort: Okay, lets stick to that. Jester: I may not be able to do anything now, but when they vote me, they'll be in for a real suprise. Arsonist: Who shall I douse first... Serial Killer: We shall kill someone I truly wanted gone my entire life. ACTIONS: Doctor healed Coiny Investigator investigated Firey. He is either a Survivor, a Witch, or a Werewolf. Jailor jailed Flower Lookout visits Pear. Sheriff visits Coiny and detects some suspicious activity. Arsonist douses Marshmallow. Serial Killer kills Boxing Glove. Day 2 Globe: Is something wrong? Marshmallow: Nothing. It smelled like gas when I was sleeping last night. Balloon: Probably an arsonist. Apple: Yep. It's an arsonist. Firey: We need to send someone to trial. Voting Results # Apple: 17 # Marshmallow: 5 # Firey: 4 # Coiny: 2 # Knife and Flower: 1 Defense and Judgement Apple: W-WHAT?! Why are you putting me on trial?! Even though I hate Marshmallow, I would never ignite her on fire! and plus, didn't we like, truce or something? Just don't lynch me! Firey: What should we do? Flower: I don't know. Role? Apple: Er- Lookout. Flower: Hmm... Judgement Results (bold is guilty. italic is innocent): '26 '- ''3 ''(1 abstained) Marshmallow: Any last words? Apple: No! NO! I'm the Lookout! I'm trying to hel-AAAAAAAAAAH! -gets burned to death- Knife: Did we lynch the Arsonist? Marshmallow: Hope so. Last Will Apple the Arso N1: Doused Marshmallow. I hate that girl. What does hate mean again? N2: Marshmallow: I'm glad I didn't get burned to death. I'll still have to deal with that smell for the rest of my stay. Let's sleep. Everyone: Yeah.